1. Field
This application relates to a rendering field that provides global illumination effects or indirect illumination effects.
2. Description of Related Art
In various fields, for example, three-dimensional (3D) games, virtual reality animations, and movies, an interest in real-time rendering of a 3D model is increasing. When a 3D scene is rendered using global illumination technology, virtual point lights (VPLs) that represent indirect illumination effects, for example, diffraction and reflection of light in an image space, may be sampled. In some cases, a number of such VPLs may be sampled, which increases a computational complexity for a visibility check and shading in a rendering process.